


Of carrots and Marabou

by Tritanis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Teasing, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-08
Updated: 2014-08-08
Packaged: 2018-02-12 05:42:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2097792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tritanis/pseuds/Tritanis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No matter how hard I try”. Bite and chew. “Carrots will never”. Bite and chew. “Taste like Marabou".</p>
<p>And that earns him his most favourite of Harry’s laughs; head thrown back, eyes crinkling and a deep, honest laugh. “You just wait and see,” Harry says, still chuckling. He curiously watches Harry take a new carrot, dipping it in Nutella, before giving it to Louis. “Try it now”</p>
<p>Louis slowly lifts the carrot to his lips and gives the carrot's Nutella-covered tip a tentative lick. Nutella really does improve it, so he keeps licking it off the carrot, enjoying its chocolaty taste. He then looks at Harry who's starring at him with his mouth open and his own carrot frozen inches from it.</p>
<p>Louis raises his eyebrows in confusion. But then he recognizes the look in Harry’s eyes (the ‘I wanna fuck you’ look) and how his pupils are slowly dilating.</p>
<p>-</p>
<p>or the one where Harry eats a lot of carrots, but Louis doesn’t like carrots, until Harry introduce him to Nutella-covered carrots. And Liam and Zayn are kissing all the time and Niall can sleep everywhere</p>
<p>
  <strong>I really suck at this summary! Trust me, the story is better than the summary implies. </strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of carrots and Marabou

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first One Direction fic ever. This is also my first fic in like 5½ years, so please, be gentle :)
> 
> Oh, and English isn’t my native language.
> 
> Betaed by the lovely [Paynegerous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paynegerous/)
> 
> I don’t own One Direction nor do I make any money out of this.
> 
> Inspired by this sentence "Lige meget hvor meget man prøver, vil gulerødder og broccoli aldrig komme til at smage af Marabou" (in English: "No matter how hard you try, carrots and broccoli will never taste like Marabou"), which I've "stolen" from one of my girlfriend's colleagues
> 
> I know that Marabou probably isn’t well-known outside Scandinavia, but I’ve decided to keep it, because it was a part of the original idea. For those who doesn't know: [Marabou](http://daimilusllc.files.wordpress.com/2010/09/marabouchoklad.jpg) is a Swedish chocolate brand

Louis is bored. Like, really bored. They’re waiting around for some interview (he can’t remember what for) and they’ve already done one today which meant getting up at 5am. Which means Louis has been awake for 3 hours already. Which is just wrong if you ask him.

He has already used all his lives in Candy Crush and Farm Heroes Saga (damn that bloody raccoon) and he isn’t _that_ bored that he is going to play Angry Birds.

He looks around the room. Not much to tell really. It’s your standard white room with no windows. In one corner a couch, a chair, a camera and a lot of lights are ready for the interview to begin. But apparently they are ahead of schedule and the interviewer is caught up in another interview, which, on the other hand, is running late. Wait, the _couch_. Why are there several pillows on it? It won't be comfortable to sit on them all. Why even put them there at all?

Louis huffs out a sigh and lets his head fall back on the couch he's sitting on. He closes his eyes for a moment while listening to the other boys talking. Or actually only Liam and Zayn are talking. They're sitting on the other couch. Zayn sits cross-legged with his back against the armrest while Liam sits next to him with one leg tucked under himself, so he's facing Zayn. They are in a very animated discussion with lots of arm gestures about which character from The Avengers movie is the greatest (“Captain America, of course!”. “Come on, it’s Iron Man and you know it”). And no, Louis is so not getting into that discussion.

“Iron Man?! Over Captain America? You kn-” Louis hears Liam begin, but then a smacking noise followed by a moan cuts of the words. Frowning, Louis lifts his head and immediately regrets, because Zayn has dragged Liam to him by the front of his T-shirt and is kissing him rather passionately. Well, that’s a way to win an argument. Louis will remember that one in the future. But only with Harry. _Of course_.

His eyes drifts to Niall who is half sitting half lying on the couch behind Liam fast asleep. Louis eyes the bag of chips in the Irish boy's lap and his stomach growls. He eyes drift to a table across the room full of different kinds of foods and drinks. He debates whether or not he should stand up and go pick up some food. But the table is _all_ the way on the other side of the room and did Louis mention that he woke up at 5 am?

His eyes drift to his curly haired boyfriend who is sitting beside him on the couch. He is sitting comfortable with his long, long legs spread out before him and his head bowed while he's scrolling through something on his phone, probably checking Twitter. In his other hand is a carrot which he's eating in big bites.

Louis tilts his head to the side and can't stop himself from smiling at the sight. He stretches out one of his legs, which are both on the couch, so he can nudge Harry’s leg, trying to get his attention. Which doesn't work at all. Because all Harry does is biting down on the carrot, keeping it in his mouth, and then moving down his now empty hand to absentminded caress Louis' ankle before going back to eating the carrot, his eyes never leaving the phone.

Louis pouts and nudges Harry, but again he doesn’t get a reaction. Frowning, he asks a question which has popped up in his mind several times lately. "Why do you eat that many carrots?" Because lately Harry's been eating _a lot_.

That earns him a confused look and a "because it's healthy?", before Harry returns his attention to his phone again.

"Fair enough. But _how_ do you eat that many carrots?"

This time Harry's eyebrows shoot up and he looks at Louis like he grew two heads. "What? Why.... Just, what?"

Louis, satisfied to have finally gotten the younger boy's attention, simply winks. "Just worrying you'll turn orange."

That earns him a rich and surprised laugh, which has Louis beaming in return. "You should eat some yourself. Much healthier than the chocolate you're always eating. Do you even know how many calories it contains?"

"I don't eat _that_ much Marabou". Harry simply raises an eyebrow and Louis huffs. "Fine, give me one".

Harry reaches into the half empty bag (Like he said, Harry eats a lot of carrots) and hands him one, smiling encouraging. Louis looks at the carrot in his hand and then at Harry, who keeps eating his own in big bites. Louis takes a small, hesitant bite himself and begins chewing warily. "I so do not understand your fascination," he says after an even smaller bite.

Harry, having finished his carrot, smiles at his boyfriend and caresses his calf lovingly. "But it's healthy. And contain lots of vitamin A. And because you've to chew a lot...."

But Louis interrupts him. "No matter how hard I try”. Bite and chew. “Carrots will never”. Bite and chew. “Taste like Marabou".

And that earns him his most favourite of Harry’s laughs; head thrown back, eyes crinkling and a deep, honest laugh. “You just wait and see,” Harry says, still chuckling. He gets up and goes to the table. He surveys the content before deciding on a jar of Nutella. He’s halfway back to the couch, when Louis’ “Will you bring me a cuppa, love? Please” makes him turn around (What? If Louis _has_ to eat more carrots, he’ll need something to wash it down with). Moments later Harry is back and hands Louis his tea, which he takes a big sip from. He curiously watches Harry take a new carrot, dipping it in Nutella, before giving it to Louis. “Try it now”

Louis takes the new carrot with a very sceptical expression. Harry sits down next to him, his upper body turned toward Louis. He crabs a new carrot for himself and gives Louis an encouraging smile. Louis wrinkles his nose and eyes the carrot in his hand. He slowly lifts the carrot to his lips and gives the carrot's Nutella-covered tip a tentative lick. Nutella really does improve it, so he keeps licking it off the carrot, enjoying its chocolaty taste. He then looks at Harry who's starring at him with his mouth open and his own carrot frozen inches from it.

Louis raises his eyebrows in confusion. But then he recognizes the look in Harry’s eyes (the ‘I wanna fuck you’ look) and how his pupils are slowly dilating.

Louis just smiles seductively, before sticking out his tongue and continuing licking at the tip, but this time he mimics the moves he usually uses when sucking Harry’s cock.

He suddenly remembers that the jar of Nutella is standing on the coffee table next to his long forgotten, half cold cup of tea. He hurriedly snatches the jar, placing it between his thighs, before unscrewing the lid and dipping two fingers, not even caring if it’s unhygienic or not. He pulls the carrot from his mouth with a pop and starts smearing the Nutella on the whole length.

When he’s done, he lifts in fingers to his mouth and thoroughly sucks off the remaining Nutella one finger of a time, all the while he maintains eye contact with his boyfriend.

Harry spares a quick glance at the other couch before hissing, "what are you doing?!"

Louis quickly looks too, just to make sure that the others aren't watching the show. Which they _definitely_ aren't, because Zayn is now sitting in Liam's lap, his knees resting on the couch on either side of Liam's legs. They are still kissing, passionately and rather messy, with Zayn’s hands tangled in Liam's hair, while Liam’s hands are gripping and squeezing the other boy's ass through his skinny jeans. It seems like they're in their own little world and nothing can tear them apart. Okay, maybe a bomb. Or management, but Louis _won't_ think about that now. Beside the two boys, Niall is still fast asleep with his head resting on the back of the couch and his mouth slightly open. Perfect.

Louis looks back at his boyfriend with an innocent smile. "Eating a carrot?" He then starts licking the Nutella of the carrot again. He begins at the tip, swirling his tongue around it. He then slowly bobs his head up and down, while moving his tongue, slurping and sucking on the carrot. He pulls the carrot back, so only the tip is in his mouth. He gives Harry a seductive look, before deepthroating the carrot. He's used to deepthroating Harry's big, thick cock, so a carrot definitely isn't difficult. He slowly pulls back the carrot while sucking and hollowing his cheeks.

The second Louis pulls the carrot out of his mouth, Harry's hand is wrapped around his wrist, while the other snakes around to cup the back of his head. "God, you're so sexy...," Harry mumbles before yanking Louis forward, crushing their mouths together. Harry kisses with so much desire and passion and want, that Louis' head is spinning. He's vaguely aware of Harry moving his hand, which is still wrapped around the carrot, out of the way, so the Nutella won't smear their clothes.

Suddenly there’s a knock (one slow followed by three quick and one slow) on the door. They all know that that’s the signal from security that they have 10 minutes before showtime and they **better** be decent (“No snogging, no groping, no running around in your underwear”).

Harry freezes their kiss for a second, before continuing, this time slower and sweeter. He pulls back, his hand moving from Louis' neck to his cheek, stroking it. "God, you're a menace".

Louis slowly opens his eyes, a happy smile spreading on his lips. He knows that Harry doesn't mean it ( _Of course_ , he doesn't), so he just leans forward and gives Harry a small, loving kiss. "But you still love me".

"Of course, boo bear". Another kiss. "I'll love you forever and always".

Louis knows that they're young and nobody knows what the future brings, but he really hopes that whatever happens, he and Harry will always be together. "I love you too, Haz, forever and always," he says before kissing Harry again.

"Oi, cut it off you two, before I get cavities". Louis just cracks open an eye and flips Zayn off, but Zayn just smirks at him.

Louis looks at Liam, who's standing behind Zayn with his hands around his boyfriend's waist. His smirk is matching Zayn's.

"You," Louis says and points at Zayn. "And you". Now pointing at Liam, "are like this. And you know it". When Zayn looks like he's about to make a smart remark, Louis adds, "Oh and Zayn? You better check your fringe. It's messy". He laughs when Zayn's eyes widen comically and he immediately bolts in search of a mirror.

"That wasn't nice," Liam says with a pointed look before turning around to wake up Niall. That boy could sleep through a tornado. _Really_.

He hears, and feels, Harry's chuckle from where his face is pressed into Louis' neck. He pulls back and gives him a small, sweet kiss, before dropping his arms and stepping out of their embrace.

Louis suddenly becomes aware that he's still clutching the carrot (the carrot which is still messy from Nutella and spit) in his hand. He eyes it then holds it out for Harry to take. "Here. Eat the evidence," he says with a wink.

Harry looks up from his phone (seriously, what's with that bloody phone?!), eyes flickering to the carrot, then to Louis' eyes then back to the carrot. "Ehm....no thanks. I think I'll pass. I...kinda...got enough of...eating carrots....right now."

That makes Louis frown. Harry's been eating carrot all morning the way Louis eats Marabou (and that says a lot). He then takes a closer look at his boyfriend. Harry's face and neck look flushed and he is breathing rather heavily. Wait. That usually means Harry's... Louis sneaks a quick glance at Harry's crotch and yep, he's aroused.

Louis can't stop himself from smirking, but it's quickly replaced by a sweet, innocent smile. "What's the matter, honey?"

Harry just gives him a very pointed look. "You know exactly what’s the matter," he says, before hauling the older boy to him with a firm grip at his hips. He presses their groins together and yeah, there's no way that Louis _can't_ feel exactly just how turned on Harry is right now. "As you now know we have a small problem and we also have an interview in like five minutes."

"Oh I wouldn't call this small," Louis says and angles his pelvis away from Harry's, so he can get his hand between their bodies, so he can gentle stroke the bulge in Harry's trousers. Harry hisses a hushed "Louis!", but he doesn't move his body, instead he presses a little closer to his boyfriend.

There's a new knock (two slow followed by two quick) on the door and that's the "5 minutes to showtime"-knock. And so far the only one decent is Niall, because Liam and Zayn are kissing again. Louis notices that Liam's hands are clasped in Zayn's probably to avoid hair groping and therefore messing up what Zayn just spent 5 minutes rearranging.

"Yeah yeah, don't get your knickers in a twist", Louis mumbles, both to his boyfriend and the knocking security guard (who of course can't hear him). He presses a small, sweet kiss to Harry's lips. Or it started that way, because suddenly one of Harry's hands is on his neck and is hurling him back in for a hungry, desperate kiss. Louis eagerly kisses back, but then reality catches up with him. Because they’re standing in a room that the interviewer will be walking into soon. An interviewer who, like the rest of the world, believe that all the members of the band are straight. And they have to be decent in 5 minutes, no 4 and a half minutes, okay probably only 4 minutes. And he has a kiss to end (but damn, it's a nice kiss), a horny boyfriend to deal with (and 4 minutes _isn't_ enough time to deal with it the most obvious way), hair and clothes to check (please God, don't let there be Nutella on his clothes) and evidence to discard (he's _still_ clutching the damn carrot in his hand. So far he's kinda amazed that no one has actually spotted it. Because how do you explain a carrot smeared with Nutella and spit?)

Okay, Louis can do this. Liam might be Daddy Direction, but Louis can be bossy and manipulative, when he wants to. Okay, what to do first? Oh yeah, end the kiss.

Louis reluctantly breaks the kiss and presses his forehead to Harry's. "Okay, you go o-" Suddenly Harry's lips are back on his, kissing him like before. Louis almost loses his focus. _Almost_. He places a hand on Harry's chest and gently shoves him away. "Honey, I need you to listen to me. We don't have much time, before the interviewer _and_ security will walk through the door." His eyes drift to the couch, on which Niall is now sitting with a pillow behind his head and he's fast asleep (seriously, how does that boy sleep everywhere?)to listen to me. We don't have much time, before the interviewer _and_ security will walk through the door." His eyes drift to the couch, on which Niall is now sitting with a pillow behind his head and he's fast asleep (seriously, how does that boy sleep everywhere?). He suddenly remembers all the pillows. _Now_ he is _very_ grateful that they are there. "Go sit beside Niall. Take the seat between him and the armrest. Put one of the pillows in your lap. No, don't say anything. Now go!”

Harry obeys after a moment's hesitation. He gets three steps away, before Louis' voice has him turning around. "Just have to make sure that you're decent and your hair and clothes are spotless." Louis lets his eyes roam over Harry's face and body. When satisfied, Louis says with a small smile, "now go sit on the couch. Remember the pillow."

When Harry turns around again, there's a knock (three quickly after each other) on the door. "Crap!" Louis mutters and a second later the door opens and Trevor, one of their security guards, comes through the door. Louis hurries to the table with food. He quickly spots and takes a few napkins. He hurriedly wraps the napkins around the carrot. Meanwhile he can hear the others talk, but no female voice, indicating the interviewer hasn't arrived yet. He makes sure the carrot is completely covered, before dropping it in the trash. He frowns, before dumping some balled up napkins into the trash, so they're hiding the carrot. Satisfied, he starts walking away, before spotting small smears of Nutella on his fingers. "Fuck!" he mutters while quickly wiping his hands and throwing the napkins in the trash.

And that's the moment the interviewer, a petite beautiful woman with long, brown curly hair hurries into the room. Her eyes are on the four boys on the couch. When she reaches them, she apologizes, while shaking their hands. The boys just smile and waves off the apologies, because honestly, they only have this interview and then they are going back to the hotel before sound check in the afternoon.

Meanwhile Louis hurries to the couch he and Harry were sitting on. He grabs his jacket from the back of the couch and unnoticed sneaks the jar of Nutella into the pocket. He looks up to see Harry giving him a questioning look from the other couch. He just mouths “Later” with a smirk. He drops the jacket back on the couch. He quickly smoothes down his clothes (Thank god, no smears) and runs a hand through his hair. He reaches the other just as the interviewer shakes Liam hand. Louis accepts her handshake with an easy smile, before sitting down on the only vacant place, which is beside Liam.

When the interviewer is busy with organising her papers, Louis leans forward to look at Harry, who's on the other end of the couch. He can't help but smile. Harry is sitting, lost in thoughts and looking down on the pillow in his lap. Louis stretches himself, so he's half lying on Liam's lap and pats Harry's knee. Harry's head snaps up. When he sees Louis, a huge smile appears and his eyes tell _exactly_ how much he wants to fuck Louis right now. When he reaches for Louis' hand, Louis quickly shakes his head with a warning look. He mouths "get it together!"

Damn, sometimes Louis forgets how handsy Harry become when aroused. Or no, Harry is always handsy. It's actually how Harry gets so completely oblivious to his surroundings, that he forgets if they're in public or in private. Which is why Louis never does it in public.

Harry's eyes widen and his eyes dart in several different directions, before settling on Louis once again. It's like he just now realized were exactly they are. Louis' heart arches at Harry's apologising eyes and muttered "Sorry..." He just gives Harry a small, loving smile and another pat on the knee, before he straightens up again.

He groans when the pillows behind his back prevent him from sitting properly. Of course, the pillows!!! He grabs two pillows and shoves one at Liam, who just gives him a raised eyebrow, before turning back to his conversation with Zayn. Liam just places the pillow on both his and Zayn's thigh and rests his arm on it, meaning he's actually leaning closer to Zayn. Louis just smirks. And the fans say him and Harry are obvious.

Louis places his own pillow in his lap and places both elbows on it and rests his head in his head, while leaning slightly forward. Now it doesn't seem weird out of place that Harry has a pillow in his lap.

And that is the moment the interviewer looks up and asks them if they are ready to begin. They are smile at her and the interview starts. The questions are similar to the ones they always get, but all the boys are used to it, so they answer all the questions as if it was the first time they got them.

They are near the end of the interview, when the interviewer looks down on her paper, then leans forward and smiles. “How do you all stay healthy?”

There’s a moment of total silence. Then Zayn arches an eyebrow like ‘You’ve got to be kidding me!’, while Niall’s almost chokes saying “Great metabolism”, because he’s laughing so hard.

Harry leans forward, trying to be heard over Niall’s laugh. He starts talking about how he tries to eat and cook healthy and exercise regularly.

Louis can’t stop himself from rolling his eyes at Harry’s answer, but he also can’t stop himself from smiling fondly. “I'm more of a sweets guy, you know? I _loveeeee_ Marabou. But Harry's trying to show me all the good sides of carrots”. He leans forward and makes sure he has eye contact with Harry before continuing. “At first I could only take the tip, but now I'm slowly making my way to the root. I've found out it's easier to take down if it's covered in something good. My favourite so far is Nutella, but I definitely have to try jam as well. And maybe some cream…” He pauses, when a strangled sound leaves Harry’s mouth, then adds grinning, “cheese”.

Liam freezes for a second and gives Louis a raised eyebrow, before turning his attention to the interviewer and starts talking about training and healthy food. But Louis knows he’s just trying to steer the attention away from Louis’ rather...interesting answer.

Zayn’s definitely also caught the pun, because he leans back and shoots him a ‘what the hell?!’ look behind Liam’s back while trying to fight a smile. Louis just smirks and leans forward again. When he catches Harry’s eye, he knows that Harry caught the pun too. Because he looks like he’s debating with himself whether to kill Louis or drag him out of the interview and fuck him silly. And Louis is guessing that he’s _very_ grateful for the pillow that’s still in his lap. Otherwise the fans would get an eyeful of an aroused Harry Styles and somehow Louis doesn’t think management will approve that. Hell, when management get their hands on the tape before it’s released, Louis is _almost_ 100% sure that his answer will be cut out. But ask him if he cares. He achieved what he wanted: a horny boyfriend.

The interviewer asks a few more questions and then, to Louis' joy, she wraps up the interview. When she turns around to talk to the cameraman, Louis leans in and whispers "cover me" into Liam's ear. Liam just shoots him a questioning look while nodding.

"Thanks mate," he smiles, before getting up and moving to Harry, who's still sitting on the couch. Behind him he hears Liam and Zayn start a conversation with the interviewer. He can't stop himself from grinning. Those two are like a well-oiled machine.

He offers Harry a hand and pulls him to his feet. He whispers a 'Come with me' in the younger boy's ear, before walking to his jacket on the other couch, Harry close behind him. "I definitely need this," he says and picks up his jacket. At Harry's questioning look he adds, "I'm sure carrots aren't the only hard object Nutella tastes amazing on" while discretely stroking Harry's jeans clad cock. A strangled sound escape Harry’s lips. Louis quickly looks around to see if anyone heard. Zayn and Liam are still talking to the interviewer and Niall is scrolling through his phone. Trevor, the security guard is sitting nearby, but luckily he's the King of Hay Day. As long as there're no raised voices or suspicious sounds, he's oblivious to the world around him.

Louis hands the jacket to Harry ("Cover up") and grabs Harry's hand, before quickly pulling him across the room and out the door. Luckily the other security guards aren't around. He quickly pulls him down the hall way, until he comes across a bathroom. Perfect. He pushes Harry into the bathroom, before following and locking the door. He turns around to face Harry, whose eyes are glazed over and face is flushed. Louis' eyes go soft and a happy smile spreads on his face. He cups Harry's cheek with one hand, before leaning in to brush his lips against Harry's.

And that seems to snap Harry out of his trance, like he just now realises that they are in private. He quickly wraps a hand behind Louis' head and smacks their lips together. Like before Harry kisses with so much desire and passion and want and Louis gives as good as he gets. God, he loves kissing Harry. Louis can't stop himself from moaning into Harry's mouth and snakes an arm around Harry's waist to pull him closer.

_Oh_! He had actually forgotten for a moment _why_ exactly they are in here. When he starts rubbing his body against Harry's bulge, the curly haired boy actually sucks in a breath before kissing Louis even harder. Louis breaks the kiss moments after and starts kissing down Harry's neck. "Mmmm...I love the way you smell," Louis says, before he starts sucking a hickey where Harry's shoulder and neck meets. Harry just moans and tilts his head to give Louis better access. Louis places open-mouthed kisses on Harry's neck, before moving to suck on Harry's earlobe. "I love how your body responds to me touching you," he continues and bites down on the lobe, and boy, are Harry's moans a turn on.

Okay, they better get this show started, because he's sure security is wondering where they are, but he’s also sure Liam and Zayn are easily answering the questions (“Harry had to use the bathroom”. “Yeah, and Louis knew where the nearest was, so he wanted to show him”. Everyone would be convinced that that’s the truth, right? Right?).

His eyes drift to the toilet behind Harry. _Perfect_. He frog marches Harry the few steps to the toilet and pushes him down, before crawling onto his lap. He wraps both hands around Harry's neck and kisses him hotly again with tongue and teeth. Harry's hands immediately settle on the smaller boy's waist and he unconsciously starts grinding his erection against Louis' ass. Louis moans into the kiss and grinds down, meeting Harry's trusts. He feels Harry's get even harder and he feels his own cock begin to harden. But this is about Harry, because the poor boy has been more than half hard for more than an hour.

Louis breaks the kiss and gets off Harry's lap, before getting down on his knees between Harry's legs. He wastes little time unbuttoning and unzipping Harry's tight jeans, before pulling them and his boxer briefs down. Louis wraps his hand around Harry's cock and starts slowly licking and swirling his tongue around the head.

He mimics the moves he previously used on the carrot. Ohhh, he still has the jar of Nutella! He blindly searches the floor with his free hand for his jacket. When he finds it, he makes a triumphant sound, which vibrates around Harry's cock, making the younger boy groan. Getting the jar out of the pocket with one hand appears to be rather difficult. After two failed attempts, Louis makes an unpleased sound and takes his hand of Harry to yank the jar out of the pocket. The sound again makes Harry groan and his hips unconsciously snap forward. That makes Louis gag a bit, but nothing he can't handle and hey, this isn't the first time Louis has used only his mouth to get Harry off.

He looks up at Harry, making eye contact, before slowly taking all of Harry's length into his mouth until his nose is nestled in the thick hair at the base. Above him Harry moans obscenely, which makes Louis hum approvingly, before pulling off. Harry makes a disapproving sound and tangles his fingers in Louis' hair to pull him back. "Patience, my dear," Louis murmurs and gives the head one last kiss, before unscrewing the jar of Nutella. He scoops up a rather large portion of Nutella with two fingers. He runs his tongue along the vein beneath Harry's shaft (just because he can), before generously spreading the Nutella all over Harry's length. Which again has Harry groaning and snapping his hips forward (apparently, Louis has underestimated just _how_ much the incident with the carrot has turned on Harry).

Louis quickly wipes his hand on some toilet paper, before starting to suck on the head like a lollipop, swirling his tongue around. He then pulls off to mouth and lick up and down the shaft. Louis really likes the combination of the Nutella and the taste, which is just Harry, and it makes him work enthusiastic and moan a lot. Which is just what Harry likes, if his moaning and groaning is to believe.

When most of the Nutella is licked off, Louis takes the cock back in his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down, while moving his tongue, slurping and sucking and hollowing his cheeks. He then slowly moves his head down, deepthroating Harry completely. He then starts moaning and swallowing (Louis could rival a porn star, if he wanted to), just the way Harry loves. After a few moments he has to pull back (stupid need for oxygen) and takes a couple of deep breaths, before deepthroating Harry again. He does it again and again, until he feels his cock getting even harder; a sure sign that Harry is very close. So Louis returns his attention to the head, swirling his tongue around it and sucking hard. He's rewarded moments later when Harry moans obscenely and throws his head back, coming in Louis' mouth. Louis just continues to suck and swallow, making sure to swallow it all. When Harry is completely spent, Louis pulls off with a smile and wipes his mouth with the back of his hand. He gently wipes Harry's now soft cock with some toilet paper (Nutella is great, but damn it leaves a mess). He then stands up carefully (damn, it hurts, when all the blood surges back to his legs) and tucks Harry to his feet. He then pulls his boxer briefs and jeans back up and tucks his cock carefully inside.

Harry starts to tug at Louis' zipper, but Louis shakes his head and captures Harry's hand in his own. "I can wait, babe. We'll have to get back, before they send a search team to find us." He leans in and kisses his boy, slowly and lovingly, letting him taste himself on Louis' tongue.

He presses on last kiss to Harry's lips, before stepping back. "Off we go, honey," he says with a wink and slaps Harry's ass. Harry just sends him a blinding smile, before turning around and moving to the door.

Louis is still half hard, but they _really_ don't have the time. He quickly adjusts himself, biting back a moan, before following Harry out the door,

Oh, Louis is so looking forward to round two at the hotel. And round three and four, because they have until late afternoon. And the jar of Nutella is far from empty.

****************************

They're halfway through the evening's concert and everything's perfect, even better than perfect. Louis's having a great time and it seems like the other boys are too. They're all extra full of energy, running around the stage, doing funny dance moves, teasing each other and all in all having a really good time.

Which is probably why Louis actually squees, when it's time to Twitter questions.

Of course all the questions with the really interesting answers ("Is Larry real?” _Duh?_ “Is Ziam real”? _Again, duh?_ “Louis, do you top?” _Well, you see, that depends…_ ) have all been discarded by management. But the fans are sneaky and come up with questions that seem innocent at first, but with the right answer isn't at all ("Louis, what flavour is Harry? _Salt and vinegar_. "If you were a car, which on would you be?" _Harry's a Lamborghini_. _Isn’t that Louis’ favourite car? The car of his dreams?_ ).

Okay, sometimes the fans just ask silly questions ("Can you guys pat your head rub your stomach and hop on one foot all at the same time” or “What do you wash first in the shower?”). Questions that has them sighing or thinking “The Hell no, I’m not doing/answering that!”. But because they love their fans and the questions aren’t _too_ silly, they always answer or do, what the Tweet says. How the hell the “What do you wash first in the shower?”-question made it through management’s filter, Louis has no idea. Well, maybe the technician of the day wanted to be cheeky. Louis wonders if he got fired?

So when Louis sees the next question (“What’s the best food you’ve eaten today?”), he can’t stop himself from sighing and rolling his eyes (Luckily he has his back to the audience). Because, come on, who's even interested in what he's eaten today?!

Liam picks up the question and starts talking randomly without actually answering the question yet. That's one of Liam's many talents (seriously, that guy should have been a politician).

Louis looks to his left where Harry's staring at the screen, deep in thoughts. He must have felt Louis eyes on him none the less, because a few seconds later he looks Louis' way. When he sees that it's Louis, his eyes goes incredible soft and filled with love and he smiles that smile, which is only for Louis. Louis smiles back and silently prays that all the Larry shippers are paying attention to Liam, who's on the other side of the stage. Louis knows that he and Harry aren't supposed to interact much in public, but it's not his fault that Larry shippers just see the truth most of the time (do they have Cal Lightman and Patrick Jane on their team or what?!) and right now he doesn't care. He walks the short distance to Harry to stand beside him. Harry's looking at him, but Louis just looks at the screen, which Harry does too a moment later.

Behind him Liam's just finished his speech (his answer was a pineapple-strawberry-banana smoothie, if anyone's interested? Probably not)

Louis looks at Harry from the corner of his eye and feels happiness surge through him and he wishes that he could just do what he wants to do right now. Which is to reach out and take Harry's hand and kiss him. But knowing that he _can't_ (Management would probably kill him if he did), he instead leans in close to Harry's ear and whispers, "I love you, Haz. So very very much."

Niall's picks up after Liam. And great, now he'll ramble on and on about food the next couple of minutes.

Harry smiles, no actually he beams, before angling his head, so he can whisper an 'I love you too, Lou. More than anything' into Louis' ear. Louis gives him a matching beam, before turning around.

Niall is still rambling ("..., but I don't know; that omelette was good, but then again so was the..."), but luckily Zayn interrupts him. "Thank you, Niall! Now don't worry; I'm not going to give a speech like those two." He points to Niall and Liam and the crowd laughs. "Mine's nachos."

Niall’s face actually lights up. "Oh! I totally forgot them!! They were good...."

No, we are not going down _that_ road again! So Louis walks towards the front of the stage with a 'sh, Niall! You' already had your opportunity', which also earns him laughs from the crowd. But fuck, what's his answer? Suddenly an idea forms in his head and he smirks. "Mine's actually carrots. No, carrots will never taste like Marabou, but smeared with Nutella they are great". And yep, Harry makes that sound again.

There's pause, then Harry lifts his microphone and murmurs, "ehm...dinner. Steak."

"I like that answer, Harry," Zayn says with a smile and throws his arms around Harry's shoulders. "Nice and short." He then turns back to the screen where a new question pops up.

Louis spares a glance at Harry and he can't stop himself from smirking, when he see the look in the other boy's eyes. Oh, Louis is _so_ looking forward to getting back to the hotel after the concert. And Harry is definitely too, judging by the way he's starring at Louis.

Harry probably won't be able to even _look_ at a carrot or a jar of Nutella for the next couple of weeks without thinking of Louis deepthroating the carrot. Oh, Louis is so looking forward to that and all the glorious sex that'll follow. So Louis’ll have to make sure that they have plenty of carrots and Nutella. Oh, and Marabou, but that's only for him...

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and kudos :)


End file.
